The Keyblade Chronicles: Book Three: Final Darkness
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Xehanort has been resurrected and the final battle has begun. With only one way to win, Riku has to make a choice that may end her life in favor of saving all she loves. Can she really give up herself for the fate of the worlds? Find out when the final darkness begins. Final book to The Keyblade Chronicles.
1. Friend Lost, Enemy Found

**A/N: Finally! Here's the third and final book to The Keyblade Chronicles!**

* * *

"So, you killed Vanitas then?" Dawn/Xehanort asks Young Xehanort, sitting on a black throne with his legs crossed, his voice being Dawn's but also Xehanort's.

"I had to, he wasn't going to do as I said any longer." Young Xehanort replies.

"You fool. I needed Vanitas, he was one of the Three Keys to Darkness." Dawn/Xehanort growls.

Young Xehanort frowns, "Why didn't you ever inform me of this, Master?"

"Because you couldn't handle it. Never the matter, I will fix this, I'll just bring him back, and strip him of his personality, as I should have the very first time I brought him back. The worlds need to be plunged into Darkness, and we need Vanitas to do it, along with two others." Dawn/Xehanort sighs.

"Who else do we need for the Three Keys to Darkness?" Young Xehanort asks.

"You will know soon enough." Dawn/Xehanort replies.

...

Aqua walks into the room and frowns, "Sora, where have you gone? I can't have you disappearing too.."

"I'm right here." Sora comes into the room, "Are you upset, Aqua?"

She turns and sighs, "Just worried.. Terra hasn't come back.. And Celius.. I can't wake him up."

He smiles softly, staring sadly at her, "I guess I can relate, not all the way, but I'll do my best to help."

"You don't have to do that, you're still healing." Aqua replies.

"So is your son, and he needs you more than I do." he says.

"Oh, Sora.." she sighs, "Don't start that now.. Look, don't worry, we'll get Riku back, we'll win this thing. I promise you."

"Is that a promise you can make?" he asks, shaking his head slightly.

She nods confidently, "Of course it is. We've won this before."

"But not like this. Not with all this gone. He's stronger this time, and Xehanort can't be killed now. We've lost." Sora replies.

Aqua flares, "Don't you _dare_ give up like that! We can do this! I believe in you, why don't you believe in yourself, Sora? You used to.."

She softens at the end and Sora shakes his head again, eyes sadder now and he says, "I've lost. Everything. Kairi, Roxas, my daughter now too... And then I lost Riku, long ago, and that still hurts, every time I think about him.. Because it was my fault. I should have done something.. I should have fought harder before he had to come in and save me.. If I hadn't had fallen, he'd still be here.."

"Sora... Riku's death wasn't your fault. It was his decision to jump in and protect you. He knew fully well what would happen if he protected you, and he accepted that, he chose your life over his. It was his choice, not your fault." Aqua says.

Sora looks at her, "Kairi used to say the same thing, but that never changed, no matter how many times she said it, I always stuck to it, to my side. Because I am the one who fell, who got my leg stuck, and he had to save me, because of my _mistake_. I lost him because I made a mistake. I am _unforgivable.._"

"No, Sora, no one blames you. Why do you blame you?" Aqua asks.

"Because if I hadn't have fallen, he would still be alive!" Sora couldn't, or wouldn't fight the tears now falling slowly down his face.

"You blame yourself for an accident..." Aqua states.

Sora stares at her. Tears form in her own eyes, "An accident is how we lost Ven. The same way, he chose to push you out of the way. He took your fall. You didn't blame yourself for that.."

"What... What do you mean? What are you getting at, Aqua?" Sora asks.

"I'm saying you aren't at fault for Riku, like you weren't at fault for Ven." Aqua replies.

"Aqua.." Sora sighs, "I can't just let it go. And trust me, Kairi's tried to help me let go, but I just can't. Every time I try, it's like something is tugging against my heart, willing me to keep holding back."

"That's guilt, Sora. But you can't let it control you. You have to set it free, you'll feel better." Aqua says, smiling softly.

Sora sighs and closes his eyes.

...

"I'm not the best dancer.." Riku mutters, slowly dancing in circles with Celius.

He smiles, "You don't have to be. Just let me lead you."

"Uh..okay.. Um, Celius? Why are all these people still staring at us?" she asks.

"I told you, they're watching their Princess." he replies.

"I don't know these people.." Riku says uneasily.

"Yes, you do. Take a look around." Celius says.

Riku looks around, and she sees her parents, Yuffie, Leon, and Tifani, and Aqua and Terra too. She frowns,"Celius..this... This can't be right.."

"What do you mean, Riku?" He looks down at her and asks.

She looks back up at him, "My mother is here.. She's dead, Celius."

...

"Terra!" Mickey pushes Terra out of the way of another one of Sailene's dark blast attacks.

"Thanks.." Terra grunts in surprise.

"What have you done with Dawn?!" Mickey demands, for the fifth time.

"As I said before, you'll see soon enough!" Sailene laughs, shooting another blast of darkness at them, which they dodge.

"Any longer and I think I'll pass out.." Terra mutters tiredly.

"I know.. I'm draining too.." Mickey replies.

"How much longer can this drag on? Our attacks haven't even phased her.." Terra groans.

"This has to end, soon, and on our terms.." Terra says, eyeing Sailene wearily.

Suddenly Sailene's illusion shatters and they are back at the castle just as Dawn/Xehanort comes out of the castle.

"Dawn?!" Mickey gasps.

"That's enough, Sailene. I'll deal with them from here." Dawn/Xehanort says.

"Of course, Master." Sailene nods, disappearing in darkness with a snap of her fingers.

"That's _not _Dawn." Terra growls lowly.

"It can't be...," Mickey's eyes widen, "That's not... Xehanort?!"

Dawn/Xehanort simply smirks.


	2. Listen For Them

"They really should be back by now." Aqua sighs.

"They'll be back, just give them some time." Sora replies, yawning lightly at the end.

Aqua frowns,"It's late. Go get some sleep. I'll stay up and wait for them, I'll wake you when they get here."

"Promise?" Sora grins.

Aqua laughs softly, "I promise."

He laughs, "Okay, okay. I'm going to bed."

He sighs and gets up from sitting out in the garden with Aqua and he goes inside. Aqua watches the stars for awhile longer, then she goes inside and goes to Celius' room to check on him. He's still laying there asleep on the platform and she sighs.

"Don't tell me you plan to stay asleep too.." Aqua mutters, half to herself, regarding someone else.

Celius stirs then, but to Aqua's dismay, he does not wake. She sighs and sits beside him and watches him. She moves a few strands of hair from his face and smiles softly, "My little boy, oh, how much you've grown.."

She smiles and pulls a locket up from under the top of her dress and opens it, and inside is a small picture of Terra and her, obviously younger by a few years, and between them is a small boy with blue and brown tipped hair. All three are smiling for the camera and Aqua smiles as a tear falls down her face.

"Will I ever get this back?" she asks herself, closing the locket.

...

"So it is true!" Mickey exclaims.

Dawn/Xehanort reply, "It's what I told you, Your Majesty, I have returned, and now there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"We will still defeat you!" Mickey growls.

"We shall see." Dawn/Xehanort smirks.

"Your Majesty.." Terra says.

"Yes?" Mickey looks at Terra, interest in his eyes.

"Don't you remember?" Terra asks.

"Remember..?" Mickey was confused.

"Xehanort can't be killed." Terra says flatly.

...

Aqua runs into the castle, into the room Sora is sleeping in. She runs to him and wakes him by shaking him gently, "Sora, Sora, get up."

"Hm, wha..?" Sora asks sleepily, not even opening his eyes.

"Sora, get up." she says, sounding urgent.

He sits up and rubs his eyes, "Aqua? What is it? Are they back yet?"

"No, but something's not right, I can feel it, I need to go to them. Please stay here and watch Celius. Please." Aqua says.

Sora nods, "Bring back my daughter."

"And if I can't find her?" Aqua asks sadly.

Sora frowns, "Try."

She nods, "It won't do any good if we can't get in the castle, but I'll try."

"Thanks." Sora gets out of bed and goes into the room Celius resides in.

Aqua quickly changes into the outfit she used to wear when she was young, fighting alongside Ven and Terra, now made to fit her.

"The magic still works. Good." she summons her Rider and then she's gone.

She soon makes it to The World That Never Was and she lands by trying to attack Dawn/Xehanort, but he moves out of the qay too quick to do damage.

"So you have taken him." she growls.

Dawn/Xehanort smirks, "Wasn't it obvious? Though.. I would have preferred Celius, much stronger."

Aqua clenches her fists and glares, as does Terra, and she says, "You won't turn my son to the darkness as you had with Terra, or with Riku. Celius belongs to the light."

"For now. But things can always change, my dear. Isn't that right, Terra?" Dawn/Xehanort brings his attention to Terra then, who glares, not saying anything in return.

"Let Dawn go!" Mickey growls.

"Hardly, little mouse, I need a body, and he just happens to fit. I may let him go, once I get my own body back from the darkness, no thanks to that damn key bearer." Dawn/Xehanort replies.

"Sora did what was right! You needed to die!" Mickey replies.

"Too bad you didn't stay dead." Aqua comments bitterly.

Dawn/Xehanort chuckles, "Not all things stay at an end, dear girl."

"I know." she says dryly, "It's because of you that Ven died, and then you brought his body back to torture us, but that's no all, you've done so many horrid things, you don't need life."

He laughs, "You poor girl, you think I actually care? All I want is the worlds plunged in darkness!"

"That won't happen!" Terra roars.

"Again, we shall see. Now, alas, this fight must commence on another occasion, I believe I have other matters to attend to, as do you. Oh, and Aqua, tell Celius I send him my regards." Dawn/Xehanort grins then walks into the castle.

"Over my dead body, Xehanort." Aqua growls.

Terra sighs and touches Aqua's shoulder, "Let's just get home, see if maybe Celius has waken."

"But, I promised Sora I'd look for Riku." Aqua looks up at Terra.

"Aqua, Riku's inside that castle, and we're in no shape to go after her alone, not with just the three of us here. We'll have to wait." Mickey says.

Aqua's eyes narrow, "But how much longer can she afford to wait?"

...

Back at the castle Celius stirs again, and his eyes open slightly, then slide back closed. When he opens them again, he's not in the castle, it feels to him like he's in another lifetime, another world existing outside the ones he's known all his life. One made just for him. For him, and for Riku.

"What...?" Celius looks around, finding himself in a garden, "Where am I?"

He hears a little child giggling and he turns around and sees a small girl with brown and violet hair wearing a pale red dress with black flats and she's sitting in the garden making a flower crown.

He looks confused, "Riku?"

The little girl looks up at Celius and smiles, "Celius!"

"Are you...Riku?" he asks.


	3. What Now?

Aqua, Terra, and King Mickey were riding through the Between Space on their way back home when Aqua finally spoke, "Xehanort had planned to use Celius as a vessel."

"He came very close to pushing Celius into darkness." Terra sighs.

Aqua looks at her husband, "But you saved him. Thanks to you, our son is still safe."

"How's he doing anyway? Has he woken up?" Terra asks.

"He's doing well, no traces of darkness linger on him now, but he hasn't woken yet." Aqua explains.

"That's good enough!" Mickey says, "At least he's safe at the castle!"

"Yeah." Aqua agrees, smiling softly.

"Yeah.." Terra nods, staring straight ahead, _Then why do I have a weird feeling he's still in danger?_

...

"You've brought forth new recruits?" Young Xehanort asks.

"Well yes. You got rid of the ones we had." Dawn/Xehanort replies.

Young Xehanort frowns, "Sir, Ansem was killed by Terra, and Vanitas was failing to follow orders, he had to be terminated. We do still have Sailene, and she has yet to fail us."

"Well good, she may be useful then.. Hm. She reminds me much of Vanitas." Dawn/Xehanort muses.

"Ah, yes, they are very similar, in more than just the appearance." Young Xehanort states.

"I see." Dawn/Xehanort replies.

Three figures wearing the Organization's coat appear in the dark room with Dawn/Xehanort and Young Xehanort. Dawn/Xehanort looks at them and he grins, "Well, it's about time you three made it."

"Are we late, Master?" the one closest to Dawn/Xehanort asks with a grin.

"A bit maybe." he replies.

The figure closest to him laughs and pulls his hood down, revealing it to be Xigbar himself, but he now has golden colored eyes. The figure next to Xigbar pulls their hood down, and it's Larxene, also with golden colored eyes. The third figure pulls their hood down revealing Saix, again, with gold colored eyes.

"Braig, Arlene, Isa, so nice of you to finally join us." Dawn/Xehanort says.

...

Celius walks up to the small girl resembling Riku.

"How do you know my name?" he asks.

She giggles, "Duh!"

"What?" he asks.

"I know you because you know me, we know each other. Duh!" she giggles.

"Are you Riku?" he asks.

The girl shakes her head, "I have no name."

"What?" Celius repeats.

"I am a part of Riku's heart, the childlike part. Part of her wants to be who she once was, live her life like normal, then there's the other parts of her. Well, when she was cast into this endless sleep, I was brought forth to save her, but I needed you, because she loves you." the girl replies.

"She loves me." Celius blinks, then he shakes his head, "How do I save her?"

"Oh, just follow me, I can take you to her. But we have to hurry, if she kisses him there;s no hope." she replies.

Celius was confused by that last part, "What? Who's she going to kiss?"

"Someone who's not you, but looks like you." is the girl's answer, and she takes off running, leaving Celius no choice, but to follow after her.

...

"I don't know about this.. I do't like being stared at.." Riku mutters into Celius' chest as they dance.

Celius sighs softly, "Don't worry, you're doing great.

She looks up at him, "You think so?"

He nods, "I know so."

She nods, staring up at him mystified. He smiles down at her. She stops moving with him and he stops too. She lifts herself onto her toes and pulls herself up to kiss Celius. Celius smiles, more of a small smirk, but Riku doesn't notice this.

_Yes, kiss me, kiss me, so I can take your heat forever_, Celius continues to smile/grin secretly.

Riku stops and looks at Celius, really looks at him, and her eyes widen and she pushes off him.

"Riku, what's wrong?" he asks innocently, smirk gone, more annoyance showing now.

...

Aqua, Terra, and King Mickey arrive at the castle and they all head for Celius' room. When they get int here he's still asleep, and Sora is sitting near the platform, staring at him.

"Thank you, Sora, we're back now, you should go rest." Aqua says.

He looks up at her from his seat, his eyes dull and dark, "Did you find my daughter?"

"Sora," Aqua sighs, "I couldn't even get into the castle to look."

Sora stands, "So you didn't even look for her."

"Sora, that's not what I said!" Aqua cries, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I'm going to find her myself." Sora says.

Terra steps forward as Sora walks past, and he grabs his arm, "Sora, wait."

Sora pulls his arm away and stares at Terra, "What do you want?"

"Sora, you can't go looking for her, it's too dangerous right now. Xehanort has risen, and taken over Dawn, there's no way we can get inside, we'd get taken ourselves." Terra explains.

"I have to get her back. She's all I have left, and I can't lose her like I did Kairi. I need something to hold on to." Sora says, "How would you feel if you had lost Aqua and you were about to lose Celius too, wouldn't you go after him?"

Terra sighs, "Yes, I would, but I'd be a fool. There's nothing we can do right now, but I promise you, Sora, I will help you get her back."

"You promise you'll help me?" he asks.

Terra nods, "I promise."

Sora smiles softly, "Thanks.."

"You're still going, aren't you?" Terra sighs, smirking softly.

Sora laughs, "You know me too well, Terra."

"Well, if you're going back, so am I." Aqua says.

"And me too!" Mickey says, then he calls, "Data Riku!"

Data Riku appears, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Watch over Celius while we're away, and keep the security system running." mickey commands.

Data Riku nods, "Of course, Your Majesty."

...

Outside the Castle That Never Was, Namine appears, and she breathes, "It worked. Good, now I can save her."

She disappears again, but this time, she appears inside the castle, in the dungeon, in the very cell, Riku is passed out in. She kneels beside her and frowns, "A Come Heart spell? I have to wake her up.."

She holds her hand out over Riku's chest and closes her eyes.


	4. A Clean Getaway Part One

You're not Celius!" Riku growls, pushing Celius away from her.

"What do you mean? Of course I am." Celius replies.

"Celius' eyes are brown ringed in blue, not the other way around." she says, backing away from him.

He frowns, "Very well then. Get her!"

She gasps as the lights blow out and everything turns black and Celius turns into Young Xehanort. Riku's eyes widen and she turns and tries to run away but the other people move to grab her and she cries out and tries to get her Keyblade to summon but it won't. Young Xehanort grabs her.

"Your heart belongs to me now, Princess!" he says.

"No!" she cries, "Celius, save me!"

"No one can save you now, Princess" Young Xehanort says.

...

"Sora, you'll have to wait, okay? We can't go right now, but we will go, we'll figure out a plan, then we'll figure the rest, how does that sound?" Mickey asks.

"So you're not leaving just yet, Your Majesty?" Data Riku asks.

"I can't yet. If we charge in now, it will only get us all killed. We'll need a plan." Mickey replies.

"I see. Very well, Your Majesty, I'll keep everything set, so it will be ready upon your departure time." Data Riku states.

"Thank you, data Riku." Mickey nods, then he turns to Sora, "Is that all right with you? Waiting?"

"I guess," Sora shrugs, "As long as we'll get to her before it's too late.."

"Thanks." Terra says, "We'll get to her, don't worry about it. I promise we'll save her."

"Yeah." Sora nods, "We will. We will.."

He was putting on a brave face for his friends, but he was losing faith with every passing minute. He just wanted it to all be over, to have his daughter and live his life like he had when Riku was a little girl. That's what he really wanted, and deep down within himself, he knew that's what he'd never get, but that didn't stop him from wanting it.

Aqua knew something was up with him, she could see it, in his eyes, just the way he forced himself to move like normal. She knew this, because it was the same kind of thing for Terra years ago, and she knew Sora still needed convincing, she just hopes she'll be enough to do it. Her eyes soften as she watches Sora's fake smiles, she knows what he needs, and fighting wasn't it, he wasn't ready. He'd lost too much, his heart wouldn't be in it, not like before.

She needed to get his spark back, his will to win for others. But how? She turns to him, "Sora, can I talk to you, alone?"

He blinks, "Uh, sure thing, Aqua."

Aqua moves out of the room and Sora follows her. Respecting her need for privacy at the moment, Terra, Mickey, and Data Riku stay inside the secret room. Aqua leads Sora out into the garden.

"What did you want tot talk about, Aqua?" Sora asks curiously.

"It's about you." she replies.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asks, tilting his head slightly.

"I mean, well," she frowns, "Sora, you're hiding how you're really feeling from the others. Why are you doing that?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She crosses her arms, "Don't lie to me. I know what you're hiding, I just don't know why."

"I'm fine." he crosses his arms and looks away.

"Obviously not.." she sighs.

He doesn't look at her. She sighs, "Sora, look, don't hide from what you're afraid of. I know you're afraid of losing her, but we'll save her. I promise."

"You promise.." he sighs, "Right. So many promises."

"I mean it. We'll get her back." she replies.

...

Dawn/Xehanort leans back in his throne, "You will not fail me."

"Of course not, Master." Braig grins, "Of course not."

"Don't be an idiot, Braig." Arlene rolls her eyes, "And don't mess this up for me, either."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Braig laughs.

"That's enough, you two." Isa states coldly.

"Whatever, man." Braig shrugs, "Whatever."

"You will do as you are told." Isa growls.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Braig replies.

"You're both idiots." Arlene crosses her arms.

"Quiet, you!" Isa replies.

Arlene growls in response and Braig laughs.

"That's enough, all of you." Dawn/Xehanort says flatly.

The three look at Dawn/Xehanort and all nod.

Dawn/Xehanort smirks, "Now that I have your attention, I have a new missions for you."

"A new mission?" Arlene scoffs, "Didn't you just give us one?"

"Silence, girl. _This_, is a much more.. _exciting_ mission." Dawn/Xehanort grins.

Arlene grins, "Go on."

Even Braig and Isa looked interested now.

...

Celius follows the little girl until they reach the palace.

"Little girl, wait!" he calls.

She stops and turns around, looking annoyed, "What is it? Don't you see we're running out of time!?"

"What do you expect me to do once we get in there? How am I supposed to save her? We're in a dream!" Celius retorts.

The little girl's eyes soften and she replies, "You'll know once we get in there, everything will come to you. You'll know what to do, Celius, you'll just _know._"

Celius looked confused, but he didn't fight the girl. She turns and runs back towards the palace, and he follows after her, running faster than before, almost running ahead of her, but letting her stay in the lead, because she knows where they're going, and he doesn't.

...

Namine frowns, _I'm almost too late. Just a little more... Hang on just a little longer, Riku.. Just a little longer..! _

She closes her hand into a fist and leans over Riku slightly more than she had before, _I can almost pull her out.. Wait.. Someone else is coming for her. Celius? He shouldn't be there! So how did he get in...?_

She opens her eyes and uncurls her fist, "Who sent that boy in?"

She lifts Riku into her arms, "Celius can save her, I'll help him do it too, but I have to get Riku out of here.."

She stands then and looks around, making sure no one is around to stop her escape. She smiles to herself and she and Riku both disappear in number codes, leaving no trace behind. A clean getaway.


	5. Illusions and Intrusions

"Don't worry, Sora. We'll get her back." Aqua smiles softly.

"Nothing in my life has worked. I lost my best friend, then my wife, my Nobody, who's also become one of my best friends, and now I've lost my daughter too. Sometimes I think I shouldn't have been given the Keyblade, that maybe I would have had a normal life." Sora sighs.

"Sora, the Keyblade chose you because you have what it takes to wield it. Believe me, I've had hardships because of it too, but I don't give up, and the ones you've lost wouldn't want you to, and besides, they're always with you, even if you can't see them, they're there. They always were. And they always will be. Trust me, Sora, I lost Ven, but I know he's still here with me. You can't give up, Sora, there's still people who need you, including your daughter." Aqua says.

"Thanks, Aqua, but I'm not waiting anymore, I'm going after them, they need us." Sora stands.

"I'm coming too then." she says.

"You can't leave without us." Terra says.

Aqua frowns, "You were eavesdropping."

"Guilty." he chuckles.

She shakes her head, "Let's inform King Mickey first."

"Of course." Terra nods and leaves, going inside, and Aqua and Sora follow him.

They get back to King Mickey and he turns around, "Got something?"

"We're going after Riku." Sora replies, "Please, you have to let us do this."

"I won't stop you. But you'll need some help, trust me." Mickey says.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Aqua asks.

Mickey shakes his head, "No, I'm staying here. I have some things I have to look into."

"Oh." Aqua frowns.

"We'll bring her back. That's a promise." Terra says.

"Please do." Mickey sighs.

The three nod and leave the room, and as they do, Terra turns and says, "Watch over Celius until we get back."

"Will do." Mickey replies.

They go out into the garden and summon their armor and Riders and disappear into the Between Space.

...

Sora, Aqua, and Terra make it to The World That Never Was and all is quiet. The Keyblade Wielders look around in caution.

"Why is it so quiet?" Aqua asks.

"Not sure.." Terra replies.

Sora frowns, he turns around and gasps, "It can't be..."

"What?" Aqua turns around, followed by Terra.

They frown, looking confused, and Aqua looks to Sora, "I don't see anything."

"Me either." Terra says.

"Kairi.." Sora whispers, eyes wide.

Kairi is standing before him, appearing the same as she was the last time he saw her. She smiles at him and holds out her hand, "Sora."

Aqua and Terra look at each other, then at Sora, and in union they say, "Sora, it's a trap!"

"Don't listen to them, Sora." Kairi says, "They're trying to keep us apart."

"Never.." Sora says with glazed over eyes.

He begins to walk towards her when Aqua grabs his shoulder, "Sora, no one's there!"

Sora pulls away from Aqua and starts to run towards Kairi. Kairi smiles and turns and runs away from him.

"Kairi, wait!" he calls, trying to catch up to her.

Terra runs forward and grabs Sora, keeping him from running away, "Sora, listen to me, it's a trick, listen to me! Kairi isn't there! She's gone, remember?! Sora!"

Sora keeps fighting against Terra, trying to get away, trying to keep Kairi in his sights, but she's disappearing to fast.

"I can't, let me go! Kairi, wait for me!" Sora cries out, hitting Terra in the ribs, causing him to let go and Sora takes off, full speed.

"Sora!" Aqua runs after him.

Terra follows after and Sora runs faster, trying to catch up to a ghost that was never there. Kairi's image disappears and Sora looks around frantically, tears in his eyes.

"Daddy?"

Sora turns fiercely and gasps, now seeing his daughter standing in an alleyway, "Daddy, you lied. You never came."

She turns and runs away and he gasps, running after her, "Riku, I tried! Wait, don't go!"

Aqua grabs Sora's arm but he gets away from her.

"Stop!" she calls, out of breath, but continues to run after him, "Sora, it's an illusion!"

"Aqua, stop him!" Terra calls from behind Aqua.

She nods and pushes faster, running faster, catching up to Sora and grabbing both his arms, "Sora, quit it!"

"Riku!" he cries out.

"Ugh, Sora, it's an illusion! It isn't real! Listen to me!" Aqua growls, holding tight to Sora, desperate not to let him get away from her again.

Terra gets up to them and takes Sora from Aqua and holds him against the wall of the alleyway and he sends a burst of light through Sora. Sora gasps, his eyes returning to normal and he looks around, "What happened?"

"Sailene." Aqua growls, obviously looking ahead of Terra and Sora, who both turn and look where Aqua is looking, and sure enough, there is Sailene, standing at the end of the alleyway, smirking and swirling with darkness.

"Welcome, Keyblade Masters." she grins.

...

Mickey looks up at the sky, standing out in the garden, he frowns, "Another star has blinked out. Xehanort is working fast indeed.."

"Indeed he is."

Mickey gasps and turns, Keyblade in hand now, "Xigbar.."

"It's Braig now, actually." Braig grins at the mouse king, guns in hand.

"You have no right to be here." Mickey says.

Braig laughs, "Actually, _Your Mousejesty_, I have all the right to be anywhere I want."

Mickey grips his Keyblade tightly, "Leave, before you make me angry."

"Make you angry? Wasn't even thinking about doing such a thing, but now that you mention it, it sounds so _fun!_" Braig laughs, louder than before.

Mickey groans, "So be it."

Braig grins, "About time I get a decent fight out of you."

"I'll make you regret challenging me." is Mickey's only reply.


	6. We Won, Right?

The little girl runs into the castle then she stops and turns to Celius.

"The ballroom, hurry!" she says.

Celius nods and takes off running as the girl disappears. He continues to run until he finds his destination. Then Celius charges into he ballroom and gasps when he sees Young Xehanort has Riku.

"Let her go, Young Xehanort!" he growls, Keyblade now in hand.

Young Xehanort growls, "Kill him!"

"Celius!" Riku cries.

He gets in his battle stance, "Bring it on."

The people turn into Nobodies and Heartless and they charge at Celius, the hundreds of them , and Celius was blazing through them like they were nothing. Young Xehanort frowns and tries to get out with Riku, and that's when a shimmering form of Namine appeared in front of him. He gasps, not realizing who she is, he tries to push away from her, but her body isn't solid so his hand passes through her.

She glares at him and holds her hand out and he is pushes back, not much, but enough to release his hold on Riku, who then runs past Namine, towards an exit hall.

"Stop her!" Young Xehanort runs after Riku and so does a mob of Heartless and Nobodies.

Namine holds both hands out, trying to keep them at bay, but her form was starting to disappear. She grits her teeth, Just a little longer! Celius rushes past Young Xehanort and the mob of Heartless and Nobodies. Young Xehanort tries to grab him, but he's too fast. Namine gasps as her form disappears and the enemies rush forward, after Celius, who is now with Riku.

"Celius!" she gasps.

"You have to trust me." he says.

"Trust you? About what?" she asks, in confusion.

"Just trust me!" he says, taking her hand and running through the exit hall.

Riku follows Celius down the dark hall without conflict. She'd follow Celius anywhere. They get out the back of the castle and more Nobodies and Heartless appeared then. With Keyblade in hand, Celius slashes through them as he runs by, Riku tries to summon her Keyblade, but still it won't show. Celius notices and smiles reassuringly.

"Your Keyblade won't materialize here, it's binding your powers, I'll get you out, just trust me." he says.

"You keep saying to trust you, but why?" she asks.

They get to the edge of the back courtyard and it is a straight drop into darkness.

Riku gasps, "We're trapped!"

Celius shakes his head, "No. That's our way out. Do you trust me?"

He looks at her. She looks back at him, then she smiles, and she nods, "Always."

"Then jump." he says, squeezing her hand tightly.

...

Sora falls back, he grits his teeth, catching himself, "Terra, look out! She's coming your way!"

Terra turns just in time to catch Sailene's blade with his own. Aqua shoots a water blast at Sailene, who jumps up from Terra, and Terra blocks the attack from his wife, he grins, "Enemy's up there, babe."

Aqua smirks and shakes her head then she jumps up, pillar to pillar, following Sailene, trying to get up close. Sailene shoots darkness down at Aqua, but she dodges just about every hit, the only one that gets her is one that branches off from another and hist Aqua in the shoulder, attaching itself to her fighting arm's shoulder. She tries to swipe at it, but it's stuck fast to her skin.

She grits her teeth and shoots light at Sailene, who blocks and shoots another shot of darkness, and Aqua dodges it and shoots fire then. The fire hits Sailene but she doesn't show any sign of pain, she narrows her eyes and the terrain changes yet again, and now they are back in the Keyblade Graveyard, a favorite terrain for Sailene. Aqua drops back and lands between Sora and Terra.

Sora sees the darkness stuck to her shoulder and he gasps, "Aqua.."

"I'm fine." she replies, glaring up at Sailene.

Sora tries to swipe at the darkness and a part of it lifts and tries to wrap around his hand, he pulls back instantly, "That isn't good.."

"I'm fine!" Aqua frowns, "It's nothing, I'll get it off once we're done with her."

"Fat chance with that, Water Warrior, that darkness will attach itself to the strongest light, and won't let go until that light has been smothered and burned out." Sailene laughs.

Aqua grits her teeth as the darkness spreads from her shoulder, some of it now rests on her neck, and some rests on her arm, half way to her elbow and some on her back and some on her chest.

"Aqua!" Terra gasps.

Aqua groans and falls to onto one knee. Terra gets down beside her, holding her up slightly, "Aqua, we need to get you out of here."

"No.." she replies, "I have to.. we have to save Riku.."

"I'll stay here and fight, Terra you get her to King Mickey, then you can come back if you want, just get her out of here, I know King Mickey can help her." Sora offers.

Terra looks at him, "Are you sure? Sora, I don't feel comfortable leaving you to fight her alone, her illusions are strong.."

"Go. I'll be fine. I won't be tricked again." Sora says.

"No need to fight."

a slight shimmer int he air forms a person, but not enough to recognizable, and the shimmer continues to speak, "All of you leave, Riku's with His Majesty."

Sora gasps, recognizing the voice, "Namine?"

The shimmer disappears then. Terra lifts Aqua into his arms, "Let's go, Sora."

"Yeah." Sora nods, turning his Keyblade into his Rider, and Terra does the same.

"No one leaves!" Sailene shoots darkness them.

Sora quickly gets his Keyblade back and blocks the hit, then he growls, "You two go, I'm getting rid of her, she's been doing too much to let her stay."

"Be careful." Terra says, jumping on his Rider, disappearing out of the world.

Sora nods and runs at Sailene, shooting light along the way, she avoids most of them, but one of them does hit her, and it knocks her onto the ground. Sora walks up to her, Keyblade in hand. He glares down at her, "I'm done with you." and he aims his Keyblade at her heart and shoots the biggest burst of light he can muster and she screams, darkness erupting around her.

Sora jumps back, the darkness consuming her and some of the land around her. As she burns, Sora turns and walks away, and he frowns, "That was too easy.."

He summons his armor and Rider and follows Terra's path back to Disney Castle.


	7. No Break, Let's Fight

Sailene walks into Dawn/Xehanort's throne room. She's burned in darkness, but alive. Dawn/Xehanort looks at her and frowns, "You did not kill them like I instructed."

"I tried, besides, I've got Aqua cursed. That darkness will kill her by morning. There's no way she can live." Sailene replies.

Dawn/Xehanort growls, "Wrong. Someone got in and rescued the Princess. Her light can save Aqua."

"Someone got her out? How?" Sailene scoffs.

Dawn/Xehanort rises from his throne and walks up to Sailene, "Your arrogance has lost you the battle. You think too much of your own strength to think of the strength of your enemies. Those Keyblade Wielders should be dead!"

Sailene flinches but doesn't respond. Dawn/Xehanort summons his Keyblade, "Your failure cannot be tolerated. Begone menace of the dark."

Sailene screams when he stabs his Keyblade into her chest. She falls to the floor and disintegrates in darkness, nothing but ash is left of her. Dawn/Xehanort sits back in his throne, his Keyblade gone, and he looks at Braig, Arlene and Isa.

"So the fight with the King did not go well, I did not expect it to. That was a test." he says.

"Did I pass?" Braig grins.

"You did, and now I have a new missions for you." Dawn/Xehanort says.

"Tell us then." Arlene crosses her arms.

"I want you to reawaken the darkness within Terra." he replies.

"So you want us to capture Terra and bring out the darkness still held inside Terra's heart?" Braig asks.

"That is correct." Dawn/Xehanort replies.

"You make it sound so simple." Arlene frowns.

"We can handle this." Braig laughs.

"Then don't fail me." Dawn/Xehanort replies.

"We won't." Isa says, speaking for the second time since he was brought back.

...

Terra lands in the garden of Mickey's castle and Sora isn't far behind him. Terra takes Aqua to Mickey immedietly. Mickey looks up from his desk, from something Jimminey was showing him, and he gasps, "Aqua!"

He gets away from the desk and runs over to Terra, "What happened to her?!"

"Sailene shot her with a dark curse. The darkness will swallow her if nothing is done." Terra says.

Mickey nods, "I know what to do."

"Can I help?"

Sora gasps, coming into the room and finding his daughter there, standing in the doorway to the secret room. He goes over to her and hugs her and she hugs him back.

"You're okay." he breathes.

She smiles, "Yeah."

Then she pulls away from him and turns back to Mickey, "Can I help her?"

"Oh, yes! Your light should discard the dark shadow cast on her." Mickey replies.

"How do you know?" Sora asks.

"It was in this journal Jimminey showed me, a princess of heart is the best light to destroy the darkness." Mickey explains.

Sora nods, "Makes sense."

Riku walks over to Aqua and rests a hand on her shoulder where the darkness is gathered. At her touch the darkness wraps around her hand and arm. she pulls her hand away from Aqua and gathers her light to her arm and the darkness disperses and disappears. She smiles, "All better."

Terra nods, "Thanks."

"No problem, you and Aqua helped me lots of times, this is nothing." she shrugs, smiling.

Terra nods and Aqua wakes up and looks at Riku, who smiles at her. Terra puts Aqua down and she hugs the young princess, "You're okay!"

"Yeah, Celius and Namine helped me. I think it was Namine." Riku replies.

"It was." Sora says, "She told us you were safe so we didn't have to fight to find you."

Riku nods, "I thought so.. I saw her, she was in my dream."

"A dream prison." Mickey frowns, "What did they want with you?"

"Young Xehanort wanted my heart." she replies, "But Celius somehow got into my dream and saved me, and Namine helped me too. I wanted to thank her.."

"No one knows where Namine is, last I heard of her she was a data based projection at the mansion in Twilight Town." Mickey says.

"Where DiZ is?" Riku asks and Mickey nods.

"What's all the commotion? Can't a guy get some sleep anymore?"

"Celius!" Terra and Aqua say in union.

Celius looks at them from the doorway of the secret room and he smiles. They hug him and he laughs, hugging them back, "It's good to see you guys are okay!"

"We're just fine, you were one in danger." Aqua says.

Celius smiles, "Well, thanks for saving me."

"Of course, son." Terra smiles.

Celius sighs and turns to Mickey, "So what do we do now, Your Majesty?"

"Well, I guess now all we have to do is get rid of Xehanort." he frowns.

"No, we have to save Dawn." Riku says.

"How did you know Xehanort has taken over Dawn?" Sora asks.

"I was asleep, but I wasn't deaf. I could hear voice mixed with Xehanort's. Well, what I assumed to be. I've never met Xehanort." Riku replies.

"You don't want to." Terra says dryly.

"So, we just beat him and it's all over?" Celius asks.

"Well, not exactly." Braig smirks.

Everyone gasps and turns, seeing Braig, Arlene, and Isa standing in the doorway to the Kings Study.

"You three!" Terra growls.

"Nice to be remembered." Braig laughs.

"Get out of my castle! Don't make me teach you twice." Mickey growls.

Again, Braig laughs, "Oh, do teach me, it seems I didn't get it the first time."

Arlene smirks and uncrosses her arms, revealing three knives in each hand.

"So it's a fight." Aqua says.

"Isn't it always?" Braig laughs.

"That's for sure." Celius frowns, "We can't ever get a break."

"Seriously." Riku rolls her eyes and both Keyblades appear in her hands.

"Fighting in her is impossible. Let's bring the party outside." Braig grins, darkness coming from him and wrapping around everyone for a single instant, and when it disappears they are all outside in the garden.

"Let's go." Celius says, Keyblade in hand.

And in both sides weapons appear.


	8. Old Enemies Won't Die

Mickey was the first to attack, and he went straight for Braig, which no one seemed to care about. Celius and Riku went after Isa, and Sora, Terra, and Aqua went for Arlene.

"So it's me against the King is it?" Braig laughs, "Interesting."

"I'll make sure you never come back from the darkness again!" Mickey replies, holding his Keyblade high.

"Then let's see what you got, Mouse King." Braig raises his guns.

"Three against one? so unfair, for you three." Arlene mock pouts, then she laughs, "You're all going to die!"

"We'll see about that." Sora growls.

"We will not be defeated by the likes of you!" Aqua says.

"Yeah, our light is too strong." Terra adds.

Arlene laughs, "Light? You?! Last I checked you were still fighting off your own darkness!"

Terra grits his teeth, filling with rage.

"Don't listen to her, Terra!" Sora says, shooting fire at her.

Arlene blocks it with her coat and laughs, "Useless notion."

"Just the two of you against me?" Isa asks.

"We're enough to beat you!" Riku growls.

"Someone else thought that. And I killed him." Isa replies.

"Don't try to strike a conversation with him, it isn't worth it, let's just beat him so we can get a break." Celius frowns.

"Yeah.. I just want this to be over.." Riku sighs, getting into her battle stance.

"Very well. Let us fight." Isa pulls his Clamor forth.

Mickey runs at Braig, avoiding the shots with a bunch of aerial flips and attacks, sending magic his way, and Braig blocks. Mickey gets close to Braig and strikes at his chest before he had a chance to get away from him. After the attack Braig jumps away, shooting more at Mickey than he had originally. Mickey groans, not able to avoid some of the shots but he goes in for another close up attack at Braig.

Braig tries to knock the King away with the side of his gun but Mickey ducks under the attack and umps forward, stabbing Braig in the stomach with his Keyblade. Braig gasps and jumps away from Mickey, but it was too late. The former Nobody began to erupt in darkness.

"No!" he screamed, "I won't go out like this! I won't!"

He started trying to shoot Mickey again, but his gun wasn't shooting, it was breaking, the darkness was tearing it apart. He screams and curses and tries to attack, but the darkness soon destroys him. Mickey sighs and turns to his friends, he sees Terra and Aqua striking close at Arlene, while Sora tries to get her from long ranged, behind her.

"They have that handled." Mickey nods, then he turns to Riku and Celius.

They were tag-teaming Isa by Riku attacking from the front, then she dodges his attack and Celius goes at him from behind, their system seemed to be working, but not really damaging Isa. Mickey decides to help them and runs over, Keyblade in hand. He shoots light at Isa, who dodges it with ease and he turns and swings his Clamor, knocking Celius a few feet away.

"Celius!" Riku gasps, then she growls at Isa, "You'll pay for that!"

She runs at him and strikes down his shoulder with Way to Oath Keeper's Dawn. Isa grunts and pushes her back and she lands on her feet and runs at him again, shooting light at him. He blocks the light and Celius strikes him in the back.

"Forget about me?" he says.

Isa frowns, "Arrogance is not your friend, boy." then he hits Celius in the chest with his fist and turns and brings the Clamor down on him, pinning him down. Isa looks at Riku and Mickey, "If you value this boy's existence you won't try to attack me again."

Riku gasps, "Celius!"

"Don't listen to him! Just kill him! Do it now! He can't use his weapon while he keeps me pinned down here!" Celius yells.

"That may be true, but that does not mean I can't fight, not by a long shot." Isa replies, glaring steady cold eyes at the young Princess.

Riku bites her bottom lip, but nonetheless, she brings her weapons up and fires light at Isa. Isa's eyes narrow and he holds his palm out and the light is blocked by a shield of darkness. Something hits Isa from behind and he falls to one knee. He looks behind him and curses, finding Terra there. Terra knocks the Clamor off his son and goes to attack Isa again but Isa jumps away. He looks around, finding Braig and Arlene had been destroyed.

He groans, "Such ignorance gets you killed."

He stands and opens a portal of darkness, and he disappears through it, and with that, the battle was over.

Riku turns to Celius, "You saved me."

Riku hugs Celius and he hugs her back.

"I'd never let them take your heart." he says, smiling softly.

She smiles up at him and he leans down and kisses her softly and she kisses him back.

Sora coughs lightly, smirking as the two teen back away from each other, both blushing and laughing. Terra sighs and turns to Aqua, "Are you okay?"

"I told you, I'm fine." she replies.

"Good." he kisses her and she kisses him back.

"So, everyone's okay, good." Mickey smiles.

"Can we take a break from life now?" Celius sighs.

Mickey laughs, "I think that's well owed. We'll rest, then in the morning we'll come up with a plan to get rid of Xehanort and save Dawn."

...

Isa returns to the black room and Dawn/Xehanort frowns at him, "You have failed."

"Yes." Isa replies.

"No matter. I have a new worker, one who is much stronger then they were, and you will work along side him. Understand?"

"I do." Isa replies.

Dawn/Xehanort nods, "Very well then," then he looks to the shadows, "_You_, come over here so he can meet you."

Out of the shadows comes someone the heroes wished would stay dead.

"I am ready to serve you, Master." he says.

Dawn/Xehanort smiles, "Good. Taking away your personality worked. Isa, meet Vanitas."

Vanitas turns his cold dead golden gaze on Isa, but he does not respond, and neither does Isa.


	9. Let The Final Battle Begin

The night the battle with the former Nobodies when everyone was asleep, Riku was outside, staring up at the night sky, at the stars, and she sighs, staring up at the place where her home's star is missing. She stares up at the stars sadly, all she wants is for her world to return, but she doesn't even know how to do that. All she knows is killing Xehanort will fix everything.

"But what if I can't beat him?" she breathes, bringing her hands to her chest where her heart is, clasping her hands together, "What if my heart isn't enough to win?"

"It will be."

Riku turns halfway around, "Dad.."

Sora walks up to her and smiles softly, "Hey, kiddo."

"Dad, what if I can't win?" Riku asks, looking sad and scared.

"Don't worry about that. You can win, and we'll all be there to help you: Me, Terra, Aqua, King Mickey, and Celius too. You won't be alone in this."

"But what if I'm not strong enough?" she asks again.

"Let me tell you a story. There was a time when I didn't think I was good enough to beat a man named Xemnas. He had Kairi kidnapped, and I hadn't found Riku. I was sure I would lose. But then I found Riku, he had saved Kairi for me. And when we were going to fight Xemnas, him and I, do you know what he said to me?" Sora looks at Riku for the answer.

She shakes her head, "What did he say?"

"He told me we'd beat him, because we were together, and nothing could beat us as long as we were on the same side." Sora replies.

Riku nods, looking back at the sky, taking in that information, "so, he told you to trust in yourself, and in your friends."

"Yes." Sora looks at the sky too.

"Dad..?" Riku looks back at her father.

He looks down at her questioningly.

"If Xehanort can no longer be killed, how are we supposed to win? We can have all the power in the world, but it won't help us if he can't die." Riku says.

Sora frowns, "I've been thinking about that too. Well, it's late. Better turn in, kid, we have a big day tomorrow."

"The battle. The final one. It's finally here." Riku says.

"That it is. Get some sleep." Sora turns and walks into the castle, but Riku stays outside to think.

"I have an idea.." she whispers to herself, turning towards the castle, "If I can't beat Xehanort, it'll have to be Young Xehanort, if I kill him, everything stops. But.. If Xehanort won't exist.."

She sighs and walks back to the castle, "Too much to think of."

...

The six wielders of the Keyblade stand in the middle of the town in The World That Never Was, Keyblades in hand, all wearing armor, except for King Mickey. Celius turns to Riku, "Are you ready for this?"

She nods, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'm with you all the way." he nods, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She smiles beneath her helmet, "Thanks, Celius, and whatever happens, I love you."

"Hey, nothing will happen, we'll win." Celius replies.

Then Dawn/Xehanort comes from the castle and meets the warriors of light, with Young Xehanort, Isa and Vanitas beside him. Sora gasps when he sees Vanitas, but Vanitas does not react to him, instead, he just stares at the warriors with dark eyes.

Aqua frowns, "Something isn't right with Vanitas. By now he'd be mocking us."

"You're right, but why are you complaining?" Terra sighs, "You want to fight him, or do you want me to?"

"I'll fight Vanitas." Sora replies, "He killed Kairi."

"Fair enough." Terra says.

"Then we'll take on Isa, Terra and I." Aqua says.

"Celius, fight Xehanort, keep him busy. I'm going to fight Young Xehanort." Riku says.

Celius looks at her and nods, "Sure."

"Well, let's start this battle then." Dawn/Xehanort smirks.

And with that, Terra and Aqua run at Isa, who summons his Clamor and meets the warriors' attack head on. Celius runs at Dawn/Xehanort, and goes to strike, but Dawn/Xehanort smirks and summons his Keyblade, Xehanort's Keyblade, and blocks Celius, "You're too weak to take me on, boy."

"Says you!" Celius pulls back and shoots fire, which Dawn/Xehanort blocks with his coat.

"I am right." Dawn/Xehanort smirks.

"Hardly." Celius growls and runs at Dawn/Xehanort again, this time striking at him, and Dawn/Xehanort blocks, but Celius gains the upper hand and breaks through the block, letting dawn/Xehanort underestimate his strength.

Riku meets blades with Young Xehanort.

"Why choose to fight me, Princess? Shouldn't Master Xehanort be your target?" Young Xehanort asks.

"Hardly. He isn't worth the time." Riku replies, bluffing for fight's sake.

"Is that so? and I am?" Young Xehanort asks.

"You're the real target." Riku replies, pushing her second Keyblade across his chest.

He grits his teeth and jumps back, "That is the last hit you'll ever make on me."

"Yeah, we'll see." Riku says, preparing for an attack.

"That we shall, young Princess." Young Xehanort replies, the blue cord rising from his Keyblade then.

Sora locks Vanitas' blade with his own, "This time you're staying dead!"

"You really think you can do this? You're weak." Vanitas states.

Sora keeps Vanitas locked in battle, "Hardly. I've come a long way and I'm not going to give in to you."

"We'll see." he says, pushing Sora back but Sora doesn't fall, he shoots Light at Vanitas instead.

"I won't let Xehanort plunge my home into Darkness!" Sora growls, activating Valor Form.

Vanitas grins, "Finally, you fight for real."

"Shut up! You're the one who died four times!" Sora growls, he frowns, realizing how much that sounded like a remark Roxas would have made.


	10. Things Fall Down

Terra jumps back, avoiding a hit from Isa's Clamor. Aqua runs past Terra and she swipes her Keyblade up in an arch, trying to hit Isa, but she just manages to scratch the Clamor. Isa pushes his weapon forward, knocking Aqua back and she lands by Terra, who catches her before she falls. Terra shoots fire at Isa, who just blocks it with the Clamor. Aqua runs forward again with Terra in tow and she jumps as Isa attacks, she lands on top of his Clamor and jumps off it, swinging down at Isa's head. Isa's eyes narrow and he jumps away from her attack, letting her land and hit the ground.

She gets up quickly and jumps back as a wave of ice sails past her, hitting Terra. She gasps and spins around, "Terra!" He was frozen solid. Aqua growls and faces Isa again, who stares back at her in an unemotional stare. She yells out and runs at him, anger rising in her being, she swings up with her Keyblade and dodges his wave of ice and side steps his attack with the Clamor and she attacks him, slashing right across his chest.

He gasps in pain and stumbles back, momentarily dazed. Aqua goes for it again, trying to strike at him again. Isa looks at her and brings his weapon up and blocks her attack and then pushes her back. She was tossed into the air by the force of the push but she lands on her feet and runs at Isa again, shooting fire and thunder at the former Nobody. Isa blocks the fire and dodges the thunder, then he walks forward, into Aqua's coming attack, and as she goes to attack him he brings his weapon up and swings it, smacking right into her side, causing her to fly across the battlefield, landing hard on the ground.

He smirks, "Weak."

She groans and pushes herself to her feet, "Shut up.. I'm not.. Done yet.."

She stands and holds her Keyblade up again. Isa sighs, "Such endurance wasted. Here is where you die."

Aqua looks at Terra's ice encased figure, then at Celius, hopelessly fighting against Dawn/Xehanort. She looks back at Isa, her face grim, "Try all you want. I won't go down easily."

"You don't have to. No matter what you do, you shall die here." Isa says, raising his weapon once more.

Aqua grunts and runs towards him, shooting a steady burst of light at him. He blocks the light, and as she comes at him he lets her. She gets to him and strikes at him and he blocks her with the Clamor and then he grabs her throat with his free hand and slams her into the ground. She cries out in pain then he lifts his Clamor and brings it down right on her chest and she screams.

Celius turns and gasps, and he screams, "Mom, no!"

Dawn/Xehanort takes this time to strike Celius in the back and the young warrior falls to the ground. Riku turns, keeping Young Xehanort locked with one blade and she cries out, "Celius!"

Celius gets up and swings his blade at Dawn/Xehanort, who backs up and Celius stands, new energy surging through him. Riku turns and kicks Young Xehanort, causing him to stumble slightly and she quickly looks towards Sora, who was still fighting with Vanitas, and they seemed to be even matched, and that's when Riku saw something she never expected,

Right as Vanitas knocks Sora down, a shimmering light appears in front of Sora, and someone blocks Vanitas' next attack, just for an instant, then the figure is gone and Sora stands. Riku gasps, "That was Roxas.."

She quickly goes back to her battle by jumping over the blue cord that had been swung at her and she runs at Young Xehanort, avoiding the cord for the most part, trying to get in close again but he wasn't making that easy. Mickey looks around, gasping in horror at Terra's ice encased figure and Aqua's unmoving body on the ground by Isa, who just watched the rest of the battle, and Sora gets knocked down by Vanitas and Vanitas swings his blade around and stabs it through Sora's stomach. Then Celius is reduced to dodging Dawn/Xehanort's attacks, and Riku having to use most of her energy to avoid getting zapped by Young Xehanort's blue cord.

The King gasps, "We're losing.."

Mickey sighs, face grim, "I have to save them.." He raises his free hand and it glows, and then so does Terra and Aqua and they disappear, and he looks sadly at Celius and Riku as he disappears too. Riku sees him and nods, and so does Celius, smiling faintly. When the King is gone Celius yells, "Now, Riku!"

Riku nods and jumps away from Young Xehanort and sticks both her Keyblades into the ground and with a burst of light, all the enemies are trapped in boxes of light. Riku stands, leaving her Keyblades where they are, "This won't keep them for long." She then turns and sees Sora and her eyes widen.

"Dad!" Riku gasps, running up to where he lay on the ground.

She starts to cry, "This isn't happening.. This **can't** be happening!"

"Riku!" Celius runs up to her, "Are you okay?"

She looks at him, "Dad's dead..."

He looks at her sadly, "I'm sorry, Riku.."

She wipes her eyes, "Are Aqua and Terra saved?"

"Yeah.. King Mickey just sent them back to Disney castle.." he replies, "Riku, what are we going to do? We can't kill Xehanort, it's impossible, we'd die trying.."

She smiles softly, wiping her eyes again, "I have a plan."

She looks up at him and smiles sadly, "I can fix it all."

"What? How?" Celius asks, "You can't kill Xehanort.."

"I don't have to. Dawn can't be saved now, but once this is over it won't matter, he won't have a reason to be created. He won't have to suffer." Riku replies.

Celius was confused, "What are you planning to do?"


	11. Final Battle

"If we can't kill Xehanort, there's only one way to finish this, to put everything right again. I'll give them their lives back, Mom, Dad, even Riku. Everyone Xehanort's ruined, I'll fix it." Riku states.

"But how?" Celius asks.

"If Xehanort can't be killed, then there's only one more person we can get rid of to stop all this. We must kill Young Xehanort." she replies.

"You're right, but, how do we keep Xehanort from interfering or attacking us?" Celius asks, "And then how do we keep Isa from getting in the way?"

"I think I can keep them locked up long enough for me to kill Young Xehanort." Riku replies.

"I'll help you." Celius says.

Riku shakes her head, "No, Celius, this is a fight I have to win alone. I need you standing by to make sure Xehanort and Isa don't escape, and if they do, I need you to lock them back up. All you have to do is use the light lock that the King taught us."

"Okay." Celius kisses Riku, "Good luck, Riku."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it." she says sending her father back to Disney Castle the way Mickey did with Celius' parents and then she grabs her Keyblade from the ground, releasing their enemies, and immedietly Celius stabs his Keyblade into the ground, keeping Isa, Vanitas, and Xehanort locked.

"Well, now, why isn't she going after me?" Dawn/Xehanort smirks, "It seems she's found a loophole, too bad she can't win."

"Shut up!" Celius growls, staying by his Keyblade and watching the battle as Riku dodges the blue cord and runs at Young Xehanort.

Riku dodges another blow from the cord and swings Wrath of Oath Keeper's Dawn at Young Xehanort, who blocks with his own blade, and Riku tries to strike with Fate of Destiny's Embrace. Young Xehanort stops her second blade by grabbing it with his hand and the young princess gasps. He then pushes both her blades down and he moves and kicks her into the ground. She cries out but rolls out of the way before he can strike down at her and she's up again.

"You can't take me out that easily." she growls.

"We shall see." is his only reply as he runs at her, blade in hand.

She brings her blades up in her fighting stance and waits for him to get closer to her, and when he does, she spins and uses Wrath of Oath Keeper's Dawn to pin his Keyblade down and she uses the other to slice him across his chest. He quickly jumps back, hissing in pain and he calls his Keyblade back to him. Riku stands fully, then pulls her blades back up around her.

The blue cord appears again and Young Xehanort swings his blade and the cord flies at Riku. She brings up Fate of Destiny's Embrace and blocks, and the cord wraps around her blade and Young Xehanort smirks and pulls back, taking the princess' weapon from her. She growls and holds up Wrath of Oath keeper's Dawn. _Riku, if you're still with me, give me the strength to finish this. _

She didn't know if Riku heard her plea, she just hopes she'll get access to a little of his strength, she needs all she can get. She runs at Young Xehanort, knowing he can't use his cord with her Keyblade tangled in it. She gets up to him and he shoots darkness at her and she blocks it, but it pushes her back, and once it fades and she brings her Keyblade away from her face Young Xehanort is there and she strikes across her with his blade and she gasps in pain and falls to one knee, bleeding from her shoulder and a part of her chest plate on her armor falls off.

"Riku!" Celius gasps, fighting himself to stay out of the fight.

"I'm fine." She says, rising to her feet, she pulls off her helmet and strikes at Young Xehanort with her Keyblade but he jumps out of range and she groans, feeling the fresh pain of his last attack.

Young Xehanort smirks, thinking the Princess had nothing left to try to attack him with. But he was wrong, and Riku knew it. She began to glow and she gasps, looking beside her and finding, just faintly, the image of her namesake. He smiles at her, _This is all I can do for you, it won't last long, so use it wisely._ Then he disappears. Riku nods, "Thank you, Riku. I'll make it be enough."

She then runs at Young Xehanort, becoming faster than she was. Young Xehanort was surprised, but he kept his weapon at the ready as she got close to him. He drops down as she tries to strike and he swipes her off her feet and she falls but she rolls out of the way of his attack and he runs after her as she stands and is forced to block him, still on one knee, she lets go of her blade with one hand and she shoots light at him from her palm.

The light was so much stronger than she had ever seen it radiate from her and she gasps as Young Xehanort screeches and jumps away from her, shielding his face. She stands, feeling the energy Riku gave her fade, as she started to feel the pain coming back to her. _I don't have much left.._ She stands and moans slightly in pain, _I have to finish this. Now. _Young Xehanort moves his hands from his face and it is burned greatly on the right side and he growls, pointing his Keyblade at her, darkness glowing at the tip, preparing a huge blast of darkness.

"This is the end of you!" he growls.

She brings her Keyblade up, _Light, give me strength, for one last request._


	12. The Fight Is Over

Riku summons all the power within her she can and calls both Keyblades to her again. Young Xehanort, fueling with rage from when she burned his face, holds his Keyblade up, the blue cord is ready to strike as well. Riku runs forward then and Young Xehanort rushes forward to meet her, he swings his Keyblade and the cord swings at her. She jumps over it and jumps back as it swings back around.

Young Xehanort pulls the cord back and and slices his Keyblade across her shoulder, or he tries, because she blocks him and locks his blade with one of hers and she then tries to attack him with her second Keyblade, and it hits and he pushes down on her, knocking her down and he goes to stab his Keyblade down on her and she shoots him with light and he stumbles back.

Riku quickly stands and shoots more light at Young Xehanort and runs at him, and while the light is momentarily burning or blinding him she attacks, hitting him with both Keyblades, she knocks him into the sky with some aerial move she used and she jumps up after him and tries to attack again, and she gets another aerial combo hit before he hits her, knocking her back to the ground and she lands on her feet and jumps back as he lands where she was.

She uses Cure on herself and runs at him again. He shoots darkness at her and she dodges it and keeps running. He unleashes the cord again and swings his Keyblade, the cord going right at Riku. She tries to jump over it but it wraps around her foot and slams her into the ground. She gasps in pain and then he sends a wave of electricity through it and Riku screams. Celius sends a burst of light at Young Xehanort, and it hits him, causing him to drop his Keyblade, having not expected an attack from Celius, who is almost twenty feet away from them.

Riku gets the cord off her leg and it retracts instantly. Young Xehanort sends a burst of darkness at Celius but Riku deflects it, "He isn't in this."

"He attacked me, so yes he is." Young Xehanort replies.

"You try to attack him you'll be deader than you will be when I kill you." Riku says.

Young Xehanort smirks, "That didn't make sense."

"Die!" Riku growls, shooting light attacks one after another.

Young Xehanort blocks her attacks, having to stay on defense so he won't get burned and Riku runs at him, still shooting light the entire time. She gets up to him and Attacks, slicing across him, from shoulder to opposite hip. He hisses and jumps away from her. She runs at him, not going to give him an opportunity to get away from her this time. She knocks his Keyblade out of his hand with one of her Keyblades, and she thrusts her Keyblade into his chest.

Riku jumps back from him and runs over to Celius, "Kill Vanitas and Isa, don't worry about Xehanort, just kill those two!"

"How? fighting them will take too long!" Celius frowns.

"Yeah, I'll do it." she sighs and brings her Keyblades up, pointing each one at Vanitas and at Isa.

She charges light balls at each end and closes her eyes, gaining all the light she can muster within herself. The blasts shoot off and hit both enemies in the chest and they erupt in darkness. Riku frowns and turns to Young Xehanort, who, although he is covered in dark flames, is still alive.

She groans, "Ugh, I'll finish him off. Wait here.."

"Okay.." Celius frowns.

She runs over to him and shoots light at him then rushes in closer and stabs both Keyblades into his chest. She jumps away as the dark flames grow and devour him. He disappears and Riku runs back to Celius. He gasps, seeing that Dawn/Xehanort has disappeared and so has his Keyblade. A light is shining from Riku. She frowns, unsure of what the light will do, but she sighs, already knowing what will happen now. She looks around her as The World That Never Was starts to fade, the building start to disappear, the ground starts to turn to gravel and then disappear itself.

She looks back at Celius, "I guess we disappear now too..?"

The light sprouting from Riku continues to get brighter and soon enough almost everything is illuminated by it.

"This is it then.." Celius takes Riku's hand, "Everything will reverse itself."

"That's the plan." she smiles sadly, "Everything will be okay again."

The light shines brightly and Riku and Celius are lifted into the air as the ground is all but gone.

Celius frowns, "If you're out there somewhere, when this is over, I'll find you, I'll come back to you. I promise!"

"I know you will." she smiles, "I know you will."

Then everything is consumed by Light and Celius and Riku are pulled in different directions as time rewinds itself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's shorter than normal, but this is it, one last chapter, I'll update that later tonight, so look out for it. Have a nice day and don't forget to review! ^^**


	13. Time Is Reversed, Peace At Last?

Yen Sid sat at his desk with a grim face, "So she did it, then."

"Yes, Master Yen Sid, she found it." Mickey replies, standing across the old wizard's desk.

Yen Sid nods, "she is a brave girl, giving all that up for the ones she loves."

"Sounds like something Sora would do." Mickey sighs.

Yen Sid nods, "Indeed it is. Shall we evaluate the time reversal?"

"Yes, Master." Mickey walks over to Yen Sid and stands beside him, staring into the crystal ball in the center of Yen Sid's desk.

Going back twenty-nine years the King and old wizard see a young Terra, Aqua, and Ventus staring up at the sky in the Land of Departure.

* * *

_"Are you nervous?" Ven asks, looking up at Terra._

_Terra laughs, "For the Exam? No, I'm pretty confident."_

_"A little too confident." Aqua giggles from Ven's other side._

_"Are you nervous?" Ven asks Aqua._

_"Honestly, yeah, I am. I'm ready to become a master, but I'm nervous I'm not good enough to do it." Aqua sighs, smiling softly._

_"Well, I'm sure you can do it! You two are awesome!" Ven replies, smiling widely._

_"Well, thanks." Terra laughs, ruffling Ven's hair._

_Aqua giggles, "thanks, Ven." then she hugs him._

* * *

_Still twenty-nine years back, on Destiny Islands:_

_"Riku!" five-year-old Sora yells, running behind six-year-old Riku, "Riku, wait up! You win, okay?! Wait up!"_

_Riku stops and turns to Sora, laughing, "Sora, you're so slow!"_

_"Am not!" Sora replies, panting from running._

_Riku laughs, "I'll whip you into shape!"_

_"I'll beat you eventually!" Sora vows._

_"Right." Riku laughs._

* * *

_Twenty-nine year back, on Radiant Gardens:_

_"Kairi!" an old woman calls._

_Five-year-old Kairi looks up from picking flowers and smiles, "Yeah, Grandma?"_

_"Come on, dear, time to go!" her grandmother calls._

_Kairi stands, holding a bunch of flowers and she runs over to her grandma and they leave the small square together. As the child and woman leave, Isa, Lea, and Ienzo come into the square._

_"You've got to be kidding me!" Lea was saying to Ienzo._

_"I'm serious, Even won't even let **me** near it. There's no way he's letting someone like **you** near his new invention."_

_"Aw, he's no fun!" Lea complains._

_"No, you just break things." Isa states._

_"I do not!" Lea replies._

_Ienzo smirks, "Right. So it wasn't you that broke the Modifier?"_

_"No." Lea grins, "Nope, I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Exactly." Isa smirks._

* * *

_Going forward nine years, on the Land of Departure, an adult Aqua watches as an adult Terra teaches a very young Celius to fight._

_"Like this, Dad?" Celius asks, "Am I doing it right?"_

_"Yeah, just like that." Terra smiles, "Now, can you do this?"_

_Terra holds out his Keyblade, then he swings it around in an arch and thrusts it into the ground. Celius tries to copy Terra using a wooden sword, but he doesn't do it right and he pouts, "I can't do it!"_

_"Don't worry, you'll get it eventually." an adult Ventus says, coming up to Terra and Celius._

_"Ven!" Aqua runs up and hugs him and he hugs her back._

_Terra smiles, "Nice to see you again." he shakes hands with the younger warrior._

_"Uncle Ven!" Celius tries to tackle Ven._

_Ven laughs and picks Celius up and hugs him, "How have ya' been, kid?"_

_"I'm great! Dad's teaching me to fight! For when I get my own Keyblade!"_

_"If." Aqua says, "there really isn't reason for one. Not so far.."_

_"True." Ven replies, putting Celius back on the ground._

_"Show me your Keyblade!" Celius says to Ven._

_"Okay." Ven smiles and summons his Keyblade._

_"Whoa!" Celius gasps in amazement._

* * *

_Still nine years forward, on Destiny Islands:_

_fourteen-year-old Sora falls into the sand, "Ah! Riku, you cheated!"_

_"Winning isn't cheating, Sora." fifteen-year-old Riku smirks, helping Sora back up._

_Sora laughs, "I'll beat you eventually!"_

_"You keep saying that." Riku laughs too._

_"Sora! Riku!" fourteen-year-old Selphie runs up to them, followed by Tidus and Waaka._

_"What's up, guys?!" Sora says excitedly._

* * *

_Nine years forward, on Radiant Gardens:_

_"You guys are late!" fourteen-year-old Kairi says, hands on her hips._

_Lea, Isa, and Ienzo, obviously a lot older, come up to her._

_"No, you're early." Isa says._

_"In my defense, I was getting you a birthday present!" Lea says._

_"At the last minute, as always." Ienzo replies._

_Kairi laughs, "Well, all that matters is that you're here now!"_

_"Ienzo!" Even calls._

_Ienzo sighs, "Gotta go, Kai. I'll see you later." Ienzo moves and walks away from them._

_"Now you're stuck with just us." Lea smirks._

_Kairi laughs, "Fine by me."_

* * *

_Two more years forward, on the Land of Departure:_

_"Celius!" Aqua calls._

_A ten-year-old Celius turns round, "Yeah, Mom?"_

_"time to come in, honey." she says._

_He nods, "Kay."_

_He heads back for the house, "Hey, Mom, where's Dad?"_

_"He's visiting our old master. Master Eraqus is very ill, Ven is there too." she replies._

_"Why aren't you there too?" Celius asks._

_"I have to stay here with you, sweetie." she replies, smiling softly._

_"You could have went. I would have been good." Celius frowns._

_"Don't worry about it, Celius. It's okay. Now, dinner's ready, go wash up." Aqua says._

_Celius nods and runs upstairs._

* * *

_Two years forward, on Destiny islands:_

_Sixteen-year-old Sora knocks seventeen-year-old Riku into the sand and Sora smiles real wide, "I win."_

_Riku laughs and gets up, "So you do. It only took you eleven years to beat me."_

_Sora laughs, "And it was worth it!"_

_Riku shakes his head, laughing, "Whatever, man. I still win at racing."_

_"Not for long!" Sora laughs, taking off running._

_"Hey!" Riku laughs, running after him, "Stop cheating!"_

_"Winning isn't cheating!" Sora laughs._

* * *

_Two years forward, on Radiant Gardens:_

_Sixteen-year-old Kairi leans against the railing, looking out over Radiant Gardens and she sighs, "I wonder if there's more to the world than just this. Lea, Isa, and Ienzo have all left, following their dreams and passions for work. I want to go somewhere. I want something more than Radiant Gardens."_

_She sighs and leaves the railing, heading home. A dark corridor opens, but no one comes out, but a voice is heard with no one around to hear it: **"****This world has been connected."**_

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end! The Fading Saga and Reconnect Chronicles are over! I hope you enjoyed, so review and tell me what you though! ^^ Have a nice rest of your week, readers.**


End file.
